1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera including a plurality of imaging mediums (image sensors (CCD, CMOS), films or the like) to which an incoming light flux from a subject (an incoming subject light flux) is guided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras including a plurality of imaging mediums to which an incoming subject light flux is guided have heretofore been known. Examples of the plurality of imaging mediums include one for photographing a subject and one for monitoring a subject image before photographing. These cameras branch or refract a subject light flux incoming from a photographing lens system to guide the fluxes to the plurality of imaging mediums by use of optical systems such as a quick return mirror, a half mirror and a prism.
As this type of camera, there are proposed cameras described in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 9-5866 and 2000-165730 described later.
In the camera described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-5866, a light flux incoming from a subject and transmitted through a photographing lens is divided by a half mirror (an optical path branching member) disposed midway in an optical path for photographing by film so that another optical path is formed in a direction different from that of the film. Moreover, a mirror or a prism (an optical path refracting member) is disposed in the optical path branched in the direction different from that of the film to bend the light flux, and an image sensor is disposed in the bent optical path.
In the camera described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-165730, a quick return mirror (a first optical path change member) is disposed midway in an optical path for picking up a light flux incoming from a subject and transmitted through a photographing lens to a first image sensor so that the optical path can also be switched in a direction different from that of the first image sensor. Moreover, in the optical path switched to the direction different from that of the first image sensor, a movable mirror (a second optical path change member) is disposed which can switch the direction of the optical path between the direction of a second image sensor and that of an optical finder. In the optical paths switched by the second optical path change member, the second image sensor and the optical finder are provided, respectively.